Decision
by Tobiramen
Summary: Touka's jealousy peaks when she sees Kaneki with her. How will Kaneki handle this situation which he surely never thought he'd be at the center of? Alternate universe in which Rize is just a normal ghoul and friends with those of Anteiku.


**Chapter 1: A Simple Lie**

The employees of Anteiku were all sitting down, without any concern to take orders or whip up a nice brew. Why? Well it was an unusually slow day and there were no tasks to be tended to at the moment, or for any moment in the foreseeable future.

Touka took the opportunity to ask a favor of Kaneki that she had intended to ask him for a long time now.

She walked over to a table where he sat reading a book, as expected. He always stuck to his literature rather than paying any attention to her…._ "Did I just…"_ She shook her head and focused on her situation instead of pondering such… unusual things. As she stepped up to his side she looked at him and realized she was not prepared. He only looked at her and smiled thinking she was just passing by his table.

She wasn't sure how to go about it, just the thought of it made her feel awkward. It wasn't a strange favor either, especially since she would be asking the most intellectual and book savvy person she knew. All she needed was some help to study, comprehend, and even just someone to make her stay focused on her worst and least favorite topic, classic literature. The fact was that her relationship with Kaneki wasn't one in which they ever did anything normal besides work, and the thought being alone with him just studying made her uncomfortable, for multiple reasons, some that she would rather not admit to even herself. Private reasons.

"K-Kaneki," no way, did she just stutter? "Uh, I was wondering, since you're so good at… books, could you come over after my shift tomorrow and help me study for my literature exam?"

He seemed a bit shocked, it was obvious in his eyes, Kaneki didn't expect Touka to ever want any help from him in anything and he nearly jumped at the opportunity when he heard that it would involve something he loved so deeply. But then he remembered the commitment he already had for the next day.

"Ah… uh, sorry Touka-chan," she noticed he touched his hand to his chin at this point and disregarded it as insignificant, "I promised Hide I would hang out with him and he would be mad if I cancelled so…"

"Oh, I see, maybe some other time then?"

"Uh yeah, sure" He replied, seemingly nervous.

She walked away, almost upset at his reply, but she understood that he hardly saw his best friend anymore these days. She would just have to wait anxiously for another opportunity to request his aid.

* * *

><p>Touka was leaning against the counter holding her head up with one hand while the other lazily wiped the already flawless counter. Her shift was nearly over and she knew the dreaded time that she had set apart to study for her classic literature exam was fast approaching. Then she had what she thought must be a brilliant idea. In order to focus one hundred percent, which she definitely needed for her worst subject, she would go to a place that was perfect for someone who needed a good study session.<p>

Touka wasn't one to go into a bookstore without the necessity, or rather burden, in her opinion, of having to buy a book. She figured that this is where studious people must come when they need a quiet place and it was perfect since it had a section dedicated to those who just wanted to sit down and have a good read.

Well Touka was right, it was perfect. Or it would have been if not for two certain ghouls whom she spotted sitting at a table together. There he was with… her. Kaneki had lied, he wasn't with Hide, he lied to her so that he could go on a date with that purple haired slut. Touka was furious to say the least, she didn't think Kaneki actually still liked Rize, she even thought that maybe they could… no, she was wrong apparently.

Of course she did as any reasonable person in such a situation would do, dash out of the store. Luckily for her all the people were too enveloped by their reading and study material to notice her erratic action. She would have to settle to studying at home after all, if she could even think about anything besides what she had just seen.

* * *

><p>The next day Touka and Kaneki arrived at Anteiku at nearly the same time. They were early and the doors were still locked.<p>

"Ah, hello Touka-chan". No response was received.

Touka had been ignoring the former human the whole time they stood out there waiting. She didn't want to bring up what she had seen, not because she didn't want to confront that dirty liar, but because of the sheer awkwardness that she knew would ensue of the conversation.

Every time Kaneki uttered a phrase to attempt to start a conversation she just looked away, staying silent. After a while he surrendered and accepted that for some strange reason she just wouldn't talk. Not that it was very surprising, after all this _was_ Touka.

As they worked Kaneki couldn't help but wonder why Touka was being so quiet, though silent would be a better description at the moment. Even Kaneki had a point where his patience just wore out and frankly, he thought that her attitude was being recognized by the customers and he did not intend to let her go on with her negativity.

When he saw her go to the back room, presumably to retrieve some materials to start the next batch of coffee, he followed her. Upon reaching her he took the bold step of standing directly in front of her, blocking her view of the many different coffee blends. He spoke, with a firm look and determined composure, "Touka, listen, I don't know what's going on with you but you need to stop looking so… unapproachable. The customers are starting to notice and I'm sure they don't enjoy it."

"Tch," she shoved him to the side so she could continue browsing the variety of coffees available, "Mind your own business." Without much thought she grabbed the next blend her eyes landed on and walked out of the room casually.

Though the conversation seemed ineffective as it took place, Kaneki noticed that Touka had lightened up a bit, and whether it was for his sake or the customers' he could not figure out, which was just fine by him as long as she kept it up. He would wait until later to confront her once more. He couldn't help but feel as if her bitterness was aimed at him and he would find out what he had done to cause her to act this way.


End file.
